


Sam & Max In The Tunnel of Love

by Kosei



Category: Sam & Max (Video Games), Sam & Max- All Media Types, The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police (Cartoon)
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Oneshot, be gentle I've only written gay robots, doesnt take place anywhere in the timeline, or dont, refrences to hit the road, tunnel of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosei/pseuds/Kosei
Summary: It wouldn't be romantic without Max
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	Sam & Max In The Tunnel of Love

_It wouldn't be romantic without Max._

Well, he had Max. They sat quietly in the darkness, the tinny, old speakers played music that was supposed to set some sort of mood, with cupids swirling over their heads, and bright red hearts pulsating in ooey-gooey pink colors.

"It's a Valentine Nightmare in here Sam. I think I woke up screaming from this one night."

"Ah, yeah well..." Sam didn't have an explanation on why he wanted to ride it. he scratched under his hat, tapping his paws against the slow-moving cart. The white rabbity-thing leaned against the side of the car, clearly bored. 

Sam felt bad about bothering him with this mushy romance junk. I mean, he didn't like Valentine's day, flowers, and candy. He forgot to water flowers, and by the time he remembered they were already rotting on his desk. And god, chocolate went straight to his hips, the last time he ate a box, it took him two months of Max's reminder that he looked ready to pop out a litter of puppies before he was down to his er, well, normal weight. 

Besides, Sam knew Max doesn't even like girls, hasn't since they were in Junior High. Just never was interested. But who does he like? He didn't know, he was Max. He fawns over explosions like women. It would be nice if he was interested in. 

Him.

Sam sighed and looked away from him. Max took attention and grinned like a hungry shark. 

"Hey, Sam-"

"Yeah, little buddy?"

"-Hey Sam, hey Sam, hey Sam, hey Sam-" 

"I already answered you."

"I know, I just wanted to annoy you." 

Sam shook his head, "You crack me up."

"I know." then his mouth vanished into his fur, he took another long look at the gushy decorations. "Who are you thinking about?"

Sam flushed, "What?"

Max rolled his eyes at him. "You're giving me the sad eyes."

"I am not."

"Oh, you are _so_ giving me the puppy eyes. What is it, Sam? Thinking of lost love? Thinking of your crush on..." he trailed off, Max was racking his brain for someone that Sam could have a crush on and came up empty-handed. "uh." For once, he had nothing to say, and Sam relished in it.

Sure, he came in here with the intent of well, maybe not changing their relationship, but more or less testing the waters. Seeing if he still thought romance and couples were grody like in junior high. He should have expected this, _it is Max we're talking about._ But a man can have hopes. 

"Exactly." 

"So what's the big deal? If your love life is empty what's there to moon over? Quit being so sad and help me tear up this place for the next unsuspecting couple that comes through here!"

"Not in the mood I guess." Sam loved property damage as much as the next guy, but he knew his heart wasn't in it. 

"Yeah well, I don't believe you. What say yee now?"

"I say, quiet bonehead." Sam hit him on the noggin, Max winced for only a moment, springing back as he usually did. 

"Why? Are you afraid of exposing some secret that I must not know about, for it will change our relationship?" he posed dramatically, standing up in his seat as he put an arm over his forehead, the ride bobbed slightly in the water with the shift of weight. 

"Well... I mean..." 

Pretty much. You have no idea how tempted Sam was to say that out loud. He flicked away some heart-shaped confetti on his shoulder and decided to just go and ask the stupid question before he explodes in frustration. 

"Do you still find romance disgusting?"

Max's head rolled, leaning from one side, and then to the next. Sam couldn't believe it, he was- _thinking._ Deeply from the looks of it. He closed his eyes with his arms folded. "Why do you ask?'

"I mean, you don't like girls-"

"I don't?"

"-So do you... Like boys? Or anyone?'

"Oh Sam," Max tutted like a disappointed mother. "We've been together how many years and you don't know?'

"Well-"

"No seriously, how many has it been?"

"No clue. Last time I checked it was 25, but that was back when I could still play poker with Ash and Claptrap."

"What a shame that we can't play anymore good poker." Ignoring the fact he was banned.

"You didn't answer the question." 

Max grumbled, "I was trying to change the subject. Which almost worked."

"I'll give you that, but my curiosity wins out your ability to change the subject at your will."

Max sighed dramatically. "I want to get off this stupid thing already."

"It won't work again."

"Dammit!" Max whined, "Alright, alright I'll tell ya. I like boys. I'm gay. I mean, really, really gay. So gay it should be obvious, _especially_ to you."

"Jumping jelly beans..." Sam's heart was doing flips, he felt like he had a chance. "I didn't know. Even when you got that gay-themed calendar for the office." 

"Well now you know, so you can stop moping around the decorations. Now you gotta answer _my_ question." he grinned like the devil himself, and now Sam was seriously regretting ever bringing this up. 

"H-hold on, I didn't agree."

"It's not fair for _you_ to just ask me anything and expect me to respond, but now I ask you something you just- decide to clam up on me? give me a goddamn answer Sam! Who the hell is thinking about?"

Sam backed away from Max, the cart tilting slightly as the small lagomorph stood on Sam's lap without a care in the world. He blew out a sigh.

He wasn't willing to give a love confession... it was wrong, place the wrong time... he wrung his hands nervously, and even Max looked a little worried. Especially when he took off his hat and bowed his head like he was at a sermon.

"Listen Sam-"

"Do you really want to know who I like?"

"Yes, yes I do. Wait- Aha! So you do admit you like someone!"

"Of course I do, doesn't everyone? Even... you?"

Sam would have been less shocked if a bald eagle parked itself on his head dancing the Maracana than he was when Max _blushed_ cheeks full-on bright pinks, like the time he drew lines on his face to look more "anime."

"...I'll take that as a-" 

"Shut up bonehead!" Max stole his catchphrase and waved him off. "Tell me the babe that you can't get your damn mind off!"

"Well, if it matters so much to you, it isn't a babe."

Max's ears perked. A sly grin spread across his face, it was even less teethy than usual. "Oh really? Not a babe with a hot bod?"

"Max, if you never say that again it will be too soon." 

"You know what? I'm not sorry."

"Well..."

"So you're gay? You're gay, like, super gay?"

"I wouldn't say super gay."

"I suppose this makes sense, after all, you _did_ say peepers was kind of sexy."

"I only said that to see your reaction and you know that."

Max rebutted, "Well duh! but it doesn't make me any less jealous!'

"Jealous?" Sam nearly scoffed, "You? What is there to be jealous of?"

Max stared at him for a moment and rolled his eyes. 

"..." Sam thought for a moment, he stared out, and it took him to pass three rows of heart lights to get it.

"Oh."

"As I said, you're a doofus."

He felt his face turned red. "How was I supposed to know?

"Sam if you _really_ stop and think for a moment, all of the pieces will come together. Like putting together a ham sandwich."

"No I- for god's sake Max, who do you think I spend all my time with?"

"Me." 

"Exactly."

"So what's your point?"

"I love you," Sam said quickly before his nerves got ahold of him. 

Sam will never again see Max's face turn bright red, and even his ears stood straight up in the air like a flagpole. It was both funny, and endearing. Cute. He was frozen like that for a few moments, and Sam could see the end of the ride.

"Sorry I told you like this. It feels good to get it off the chest." Sam smiled, "I mean, it's been a long time..." 

Max pulled on his tie. Sam choked, his forehead pressed against Max's head. his beady little eyes, staring deep into his. Max's fur was soft and fluffy, and soft. Max didn't have lips, but they looked increasingly kissable.

"...Max..."

His eyes narrowed. Neither of them said a word, kissing in the messiest way possible. It was glorious, it was just about what they could have hoped, what they could have dreamed over. Sam felt Max become weak, and seriously, melt against him. He was holding him up with only a paw against his cheek. When they separated, Max flopped into his seat, his ears drooped down by his side.

He felt the same way. it didn't last long, it was quiet now, at the end of the ride with not even an employee to kick them off. Max perked up, jumping onto the seat. 

"Ugh! We became one of those disgusting mushy couples!"

"I know, it feels great, doesn't it?"

"It does! Disturbingly so! Hear me now world! You have to look at us be lovey-dovey!" he raised Sam's hand, with intertwined fingers. Sam just laughed. 

"You crack me up, little buddy." 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a lot of X/Zero under my belt. This was a quick thing I whipped up, I was really eager to dive into the fandom when I'm newwww. So, hello all, I hope you liked it! And I hope to write more for this fandom in the future. If you love Megaman and are reading this, I adore you.  
> Side note: I love Sam's catchphrase.


End file.
